Fireworks
by weixuan18
Summary: [Oneshot] An event that involved chopsticks and fireworks involving a pyro and a nymph can't be good......can it? Fluff and Humour. [Axel x Larxene] [Larxel] Enjoy! Dedicated to Oathkeepera.


_**A/N: Sup guys! This oneshot is dedicated to Oathkeepera for supporting my KH fic, "Hold Me Tight, Don't Let go". Her idea suggested was pretty interesting and I'm sure you guys can guess where this is all going. I hope the fluff turns out alright. Reviews will be appreciated. XD**_

_**Main pairing will be Axel x Larxene. Lol, that's the first time I attempted this pairing, even though I think they're really fun together! Enjoy! **_

**_Oh and don't blame me if they seem a bit OOC. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not want to repeat myself…I DON'T OWN KH!!! **__Whew…__**That felt good……LOL.

* * *

**_

**Fireworks**

"Would you please just CALM DOWN YOU CRAZY NYMPH?!" Axel yelled as he dodged yet another lightning bolt. Honestly, women……oh shit, here comes another one. **ZAP! **

"Okay, okay, I apologize! You are NOT **a **savage, there. Happy?"

Five kunais.

"Apparently not."

Ten kunais.

"Now, now Sparky, enough is enough."

Fifteen kunais.

"Hey, I'm letting you win, don't push your luck!"

Twenty kunais.

"Can't you just let bygones be bygones? I did say I was sorry……"

The barrage of kunais stopped for a moment, whilst our famous Savage Nymph hesitated. _Well……_

The thought of letting him go was immediately dismissed when he blabbered on, "But I mean, you've got to see my point here. Having savage in your name automatically makes one think that……I shouldn't have said that eh? My bad."

Axel silently prayed for his safety for he knew he couldn't strike back. _Hell no, not to such a pretty face……even though a damn dangerous one……_

Larxene was gaining on him and in no time, he knew it, he would become a very, very pretty pin-cushion. Oh the joy……sarcasm is intended……

* * *

_**Moments later……**_

A very grumpy Axel was walking beside a cheerful Larxene in the portal. Now, why the sudden change in atmosphere? Let's see, after being zapped a whole twenty times and having kunais almost successfully cut off a VERY important organ of a man, even if he is a nobody, Axel finally learned how to apologize……properly.

Larxene smirked, _Teach you to mess with me……_

Axel sighed as he somewhat limped whenever he took a step. Why, oh why did the Superior send him on a mission with _her_? Of all the people……_Damn, I knew I should NOT have stolen his hair gel……

* * *

_

_**Flashback……**_

"_No. 8, you are to travel to the Land of Dragons to retrieve a very important artifact from the emperor himself…that artifact is of great importance because __**blah blah blah (you guys think of a reason) **__and therefore, it's best that you start off early." _

_Axel groaned, he had just gotten back from a very irritating mission with Demyx in Atlantica. Superior either purposely ignored the fact that fire does not cooperate with water, or genuinely found it convenient to forget about this common fact……_

"_Oh and before I forget, you might want to pay No. 12 a visit, seeing how she's going to be your partner for this mission." That damn smirk was present. Yep folks, it was on purpose. _

_Axel grimaced, maybe, just maybe he overdid it a little by purposely swapping his brand of hair gel with Superior's. It didn't help that his brand was expired for two months, and it smelled like……you don't wanna know……_

"_Oh by the way, Axel. Nice hair." Those eyes were on him, oh those evil eyes. He could have sworn he heard Superior mutter, "Hope it gets fried." _

_Who knew that a prank could result in so much misfortune?!_

_**Flashback end……**_

"Hey pyro, where do you think you're going?" Yelled Larxene as she watched, with amusement, at the muttering pyromaniac who continued walking, right past the exit to the Land of Dragons.

Axel was suddenly brought back to reality and looked around, "Coming…" He didn't really feel like arguing, he didn't need a headache……

* * *

_**At the palace……**_

"That was pretty easy."

"Easy for you to say……You didn't have to fight off ten freaking huge-as heartless all by yourself."

"My, my, you expect, a lady such as I to help you? Obviously, such undignified chores must be left for servants! I have to protect the Emperor you know……" replied Larxene, fluttering her eyebrows all the while, further agitating Axel.

"Ha, speak for yourself, if I recall, someone's nickname is Savag……"

Larxene was behind him in a second, cooing, "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

Axel sighed, hmph, trust her to have a comeback. "If I did not waste so much energy on those gigantic morons, I would've said yes, but right now, I'm hungry, so if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I'll be grateful."

Larxene cocked an eyebrow and let him go, looking at him as if he grew another head, _Axel……grateful…since when did those two words form a sentence? _She frowned, and was about to get more information out of him, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. It looked as if he…really was tired.

So for once, Larxene let that comment slip by and summoned a portal for the two of them, one that lead to the Imperial Dining Hall, where no doubt, some good food can freshen them up.

* * *

_**At the dining hall……**_

The emperor had already set out a whole freaking course for them before they even arrived. A ten metre long, three metre wide table, filled with food was waiting for them. It was like a buffet……only much bigger. Hell, you could feed Sora and Roxas five times over with this amount and that was saying something, seeing how they both ate like pigs after training.

So, as a normal person would do, she took her seat and after thanking the waiters, she placed the napkin on her laps and proceeded to begin her meal. _Hmm……looks like I should convince Superior to get Chinese takeaways more often……preferably from the Imperial Kitchen itself……_

**Clack…clack…**

Larxene looked up, "Huh?"

Axel was sitting on the other side of the table, whistling a little too loudly, his hands grasping onto the chopsticks firmly.

She gave him a curious look, only to be returned by a glare that roared, _MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS. _

She huffed and lowered her head once again, _This actually tastes better than steak fillets……_

**Clack…clack…**

"What the?" She looked up again, and there was Axel, sipping his tea as though nothing had happened, but she did notice the chopsticks were in a different position……She growled, "Look, I'm trying to eat here, you mind?"

Axel grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, go stuff yourself."

She half resisted the urge to send a kunai through his hair……but her manners told her not to……damn Arlene……

So due to the influence of her other's personalities, she resumed her polite-mode and went back to her meal.

**Clack…clack…CRACK!**

"That's IT! What the heck are you doing?"

She jumped up from the table, kunais ready in each hand, only to find a blushing Axel with four pieces of chopsticks in his hand……

Everything was silent……

"No way……" Larxene couldn't believe it, "Oh my god……you mean to tell me……" A smirk was coming, a REALLY big one, "that you do not know how to use these?" And to emphasize her point, she waved the ivory cutlery in front of his face several times, feeling as if she just got the jackpot……

Axel was beyond embarrassed…"No! I can use them!"

"Then show me. How do you actually pick up this peanut here?" and she did exactly that and popped it into her mouth, that smirk was still there. _This shall be good blackmail……_

She could have swore Axel blushed an even harder red, and judging from the way he stuttered……ooh boy, show time.

"I told you I can use them!"

"Do it."

"I CAN use them."

"Then do it."

"I know I can use them."

"So do it."

"I…er…just can!"

"God, then what are you waiting for? Do it!" Larxene was getting impatient.

Axel knew that he ran out of excuses……not that he had many to begin with. So he sighed and took in a deep breath and grabbed another pair of chopsticks. He gulped, concentrating all his energy onto his hand, making sure he was holding onto it and……**CRACK!** The chopsticks snapped.

All was silent once more……then Larxene couldn't hold it any more, she burst out laughing, holding her stomach and using the other hand to wipe her tears, _This is HILARIOUS!_

Axel growled and cursed, _Damn these stupid refined pieces of elephant tusk!_

Honestly, it wasn't as if he did it on purpose! He really thought he knew! Yet……

"All right, you can stop laughing now." Muttered Axel, striving to regain whatever dignity that remained.

Larxene was gasping for breath, "You can't even use such simple tools? And you dare call ME a savage?! AH AHAHAHAHA!"

Axel sighed, ooh joy, his great secret is out. Yes, he can't use chopsticks. Why? Because his other has never been to China that's why! Apparently Arlene did……damn.

He knew he deserved this, but still, he couldn't help feel get irritated, "Look, if you think you're so smart, then teach me how to use it!"

At that, Axel's eyes widened, _Oh god……did I just……_

Larxene raised an eyebrow, that smirk refusing to go away, _This shall go down in history, I can see the headlines, pyromaniac bowing to the savage nymph…_

"Oh sure, I'll be over in just a second. And of course, you know that I have to dictate everything into the report……"

Axel felt like he was ran over by a truck and hissed, "You wouldn't……"

"I would."

Axel slumped in his chair, "Fine, what do you want in return?"

Larxene merely gave a tiny whoop of joy and whispered in his ear, "That is for me to know and you to find out, now let's begin shall we? First, you……"

* * *

_**At night……**_

Larxene was walking along the palace walls, admiring the beautiful night sky. It's been awhile since she actually saw stars……She had always loved to just lay down and stare at the night sky for hours on end, where she could just laze around and enjoy the cool night breeze……

She closed her eyes and began to hum her favorite childhood song……No one, who saw this scenery, could ever connect her to the Savage Nymph of Organization XIII. In a way, she's still a girl that wants to enjoy life……just a normal girl………

Axel was staring at her. He had no idea why the heck he was feeling like this. Every time they had an argument, he would feel better. Hell, just by being near her…he felt better. Then why, why was he always screwing things up? Whatever he wanted to say always came out wrong. A kind comment turned out to be a sarcastic one, an act of kindness turned out to be a prank. Why was just admitting it so damn hard?

He knew what it was, but couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Maybe he was trying to prove himself wrong by getting into arguments with her. He didn't want to believe that he could have any sort of feelings for the Savage Nymph. Maybe, by getting her angry all the time, he was running away from the actual problem. _No more…no more of this crap……_

He was thinking of how to make it up to her, all this time, that was why he couldn't concentrate on the chopsticks……okay, not exactly but who cares? And suddenly, he remembered how Namine mentioned that Larxene loved fireworks……and so here he was……

He took in a deep breath and with a shout, "Larxene!" he saw her whisk around, glaring at him, as though blaming him for intruding her personal space. He grinned and held up a ball of flames, "Be prepared for the show of your life!" And aimed it at the boxes below.

Larxene raised an eyebrow and was just about to scold him for being so rude when she heard the familiar hissing sounds……_what?_

And all of a sudden, streaks of red, green, blue, yellow, white and purple were shot into the sky, forming all sorts of different shapes before exploding into the letters…"I AM SORRY!" And due to Axel's marvelous firaga magic, the letters stayed in the air, burning brightly, lighting up the whole palace, and soon, everyone was staring in awe at the magnificent display of fireworks.

Her eyes widened and her lips trembled. She turned around and looked straight at Axel, who was scratching his head and smiling at her. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a real genuine smile. "Well, I hope you like it. I just…want to apologize for the stupid quarrels we always have. I…well…argh…I'm never good with this sort of stuff…but…you know…I've always……liked you……and er……yeah." He finished lamely. But his meaning was clearer than ever.

Larxene bit her lips before flinging herself at the pyro and catching him in a fierce hug, "Hold me." She whispered as her arms circled around his waist and her head lay on his chest.

Axel said nothing and complied, cradling her in his arms, his hands gently stroking her hair………

Both just stood there, enjoying the fireworks whilst the spectators cheered. Axel finally lifted Larxene's chin and stared into her eyes, "Do you think it's possible?"

Larxene closed her eyes and slowly nodded, her mind was blank, she couldn't think. No one, as in NO ONE, ever did something as considerate as this for her…all the others just thought she was sadistic and cruel and didn't really dare to get near her. But no one ever noticed her soft side, and now that she thought of it, Axel was the only one that she actually spoke to on a daily basis……

She began to sob, letting her emotions run free. She hated it. She hated being someone she wasn't all day long. She wanted to be like Arlene! Loving and caring and sweet! But she can't! She's Larxene, the Savage Nymph! She hated it………

Axel just stood there, holding her, feeling the pain coming from her and gritted his teeth. He then did something very bold, something he never thought he would do……he kissed her. He couldn't bear to see her cry. Just seeing the image of the usually cold and brutal Larxene cry was enough to make anyone feel the melancholy. He knew what she was feeling, and he'll be damned if he can't fix the problem.

"Hush, don't cry. It's okay. You have me…and I swear, I'll be by your side when you need me. Just give a whistle and I'll come running. Promise."

Larxene looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, staring into those fiery red orbs, filled with……care and concern……and slowly, she broke into a smile, a real smile, and that, was when her whole image came back to life as she returned to her normal cheery self.

She gently removed herself from his embrace and held his hands. She lowered her head and blushed, "Axel……thank you……for this gift……"

And Axel grinned, knowing his plan worked and replied in his own cheesy way, "No prob babe. Now, we're even. So, do you mind owing me something?"whispered Axel as he moved towards her once more, eyes shining with affection.

Larxene smirked, "Not at all." as she too moved to kiss him. It was miraculous. The night had never seemed so gorgeous...

* * *

_And so from then on, whenever a whistle was heard, Axel and Larxene could be found arguing somewhere in the Castle that Never Was. It had become a daily ritual and their relationship blossomed. Some might find it weird as to how these two got together, but the Organization members knew better. They were meant for each other. _

_She was no longer the Savage Nymph that lived to kill, he was no longer the pyro that lived to burn……for they both interacted and learned to accept the other's importance in their lives and it was then that they finally understood what Namine said……_

_He was her pyro. _

_She was his nymph. _

_Indeed, love can overcome all obstacles……_

_Who said nobodies can't feel?

* * *

_

_**So! How was it?! If the fluff seemed too sappy, well, my bad. But other than that, please review! I would like to know how my first oneshot turned out! And I hope you guys enjoyed it! Especially Oathkeepera. XD**_

_**Well, until next time! Bye!**_


End file.
